unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Teh Misteriaz Haus
Hi, my name is Dan. And I am here to tell you the experience that I had. I've never believed in ghosts or paranormal stuff until I found this misteriaz haus. Teh Pazta Last month, after a long day of listening to my boring teachers in my old boring school. I was just heading home when I found a misteriaz haus inside teh misteriaz cemetery. I was so curious about teh haus that I entered it. I was just about 2 enter teh haus when I heard distorting noises but I didn't mind it. I was already at the living room of teh misteriaz haus when I heard that noises again. I thought that teh noises was just my mind but then I realized that the noises is becoming more disturbing. My heart pounding, feet shivering and cold. That was the scariest moment of my life. I found a really scary and dark room. I was so scared to enter that room that I peed my pants. Eventually, I still entered the room anyway. I found an old note with some red stains on it. I am not sure if those stains are the blood or just the ink of the pen because the color of the ink written to that note is red. This is what the note says: '' 10/28/1983'' '' Dear, Laura. I am inviting you to our house for some teahouse party. There is also a reason why'' I am inviting you. I am going to ask you about something. Meet me at Sesame Street at 3:00 P.M '' Sincerely, Paul.'' I am so scared about teh note. I mean, why would a guy invite a girl on Sesame Street when everyone knows that Sesame Street was the most dangerous place in the world. I think teh note is a love letter. But it's also disturbing in some kind of way. Why would a guy invite a girl on a teahouse party when everybody knows the teahouse party is just some stupid lame thing that girls love to play. I started searching some stuff on teh misteriaz haus. I found some things including: a plastic rose, a scented candle and another weird note. This is what the other note says: '' Why did you betray me!?! I trusted you! I can't believe to say this but this is over!'' I think it was a divorce note. I started thinking deeply about those 2 notes that I found. Then I yelled "BRAINBLAST!!". '''It was so loud that I fell in a trap. Then you know what happened? '''A SKELETON POPPED OUT! Then I turned around, I saw a figure of a misteriaz tall man with a blank-looking face. Then a cold hand felt in my shoulder. I turned around and saw a creature with no nose, white skin, and is smiling right next to me. Then a guy wearing a hood appeared. It doesn't have any eyes. What teh hell did I just see!!?!? I was so terrified that I fell asleep. As my eyes were fading to black, I saw the three creatures staring at me until it was all black. I woked up then said "What the f***? I had a nightmare?" Teh three creatures was still there staring to me. I am still scared because my heart is pounding so fast. I asked teh three creatures how to get out of teh misteriaz haus. Then they suddenly disappeared. Then a light appeared. I was so happy because I thought it was teh way out. I ran as fast as I could. When I was near the light, I realized it was a fire. Then I fell on the fire and guess what? I DIED. AND I AM ALREADY BEHIND YOU BRO! YOU'RE NEXT. ---- Note: This story is realz so I am already behind you. P.S 'GRQ'W ORRN EDFN!!! ' Category:Trollpasta